Who can open their heart ?
by MissMontague
Summary: Les temps changent, les gens également. Qu'y a-t-il de bénéfique de rester dans une routine qui ne nous apporte plus rien ? Tifa Lockheart se le demande, mais qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses dont elle a besoin ? /!\ Scènes érotiques très explicite
1. You know, I'm here

Elle s'adossa au comptoir et soupira. Elle tentait vainement de ne penser à rien, mais son esprit était trop torturé. Tifa tourna la tête vers la petite horloge dans le coin de la pièce. Le temps n'avançait pas, et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Mauvais pour une fille d'action. Encore plus pour une fille amoureuse. Elle tripota instinctivement le torchon qu'elle tenait, occupant ses mains. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Denzel et Marlène était parti jouer avec les gamins des alentours, le bar avait été récuré trois fois de suite, et Cloud… ah, Cloud. Encore parti elle ne savait où, entraînant ses pensées en vadrouille avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa vie à LUI soit si compliquée ? Elle se maudissait régulièrement d'avoir toujours ces espoirs et ces rêves d'avenir avec cet homme. Peut être perdait-elle son temps en fin de compte. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa nuque, essayant de se la masser pour extirper cette tension trop fréquente. Elle ferma les yeux et remua la tête pour faire doucement craquer ses articulations. Ce simple geste avait des effets assez relaxant sur Tifa, c' était comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui procurer un agréable massage… ce dont elle se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes. Elle se retourna donc rapidement, stupéfaite de voir Reno devant le comptoir, les bras maintenant dans le vide. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver.

_ Tendue ?

_ Assez oui.

La présence du Turk ne la dérangeait guère, même s'il en était autrement voilà déjà plusieurs années. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne au bar pour discuter avec Cloud ou même juste prendre des nouvelles. Cela l'étonnera toujours de voir à quel point les gens peuvent changer. Ou peut être était-ce sa façon de percevoir les autres qui avait changé ? Elle reprit machinalement un verre pour l'essuyer, même si celui-ci était aussi reluisant que du cristal.

_ Je t'offre quelque chose ?

_ Pas de fric.

_ Je répète, je t'OFFRE quelque chose ?

_ Hmm

Il arbora alors un sourire en coin, qui était un signe d'acquiescement. Son verre servi, il l'entama. Tout était… calme.

_ Tu viens pour voir Cloud ? Il n'est pas là.

_ A vrai dire non, le bar était sur ma route.

_ Tu aurais pu continuer ton chemin, non ?

_ J'aurais pu, si j'avais pas vu une demoiselle seule et apparemment en détresse à l'intérieur.

_ Et alors le Prince Reno arriva sur son cheval blanc pour délivrer la donzelle de ces maux ?

Elle ria doucement.

_ J'aime pas les bidets, ça donne mal aux couilles à force.

_ Charmantes paroles pour un Prince !

Il était bon de rire un peu, elle remercia le ciel qu'il soit passé par là.

_ Quel maux ?

Son visage était impassible. Le sien à elle se ferma brutalement. Il avait lancé ça de but en blanc, elle aurait du réfléchir à ses propos.

_ Oh laisse, rien de bien grave, j'ai dis ça pour jouer le jeu.

Elle se força à afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Pour mentir aussi mal, autant ne rien dire du tout.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur son verre et regardait dans le vide. Il n'allait pas l'obliger à parler, cette décision n'appartenait qu'à elle, c'était simplement qu'il n'aimait pas voir cette femme se forcer à paraître forte alors que c'est la nature des hommes de masquer leurs sentiments et leurs appréhensions.

Elle se sentit presque soulagée de constater qu'il n'insisterait pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière, juste à renforcer son silence. Cependant, elle apprécia qu'il soit là, elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau seule à ne rien faire, pas à cet instant en tout cas.

_ Dis moi, ça ne te dérangerait pas de reprendre le massage de tout à l'heure ?

_ Bah non, viens t'asseoir là.

Il montra de la tête le tabouret à sa gauche et se tourna dès lors vers celui-ci. Tifa fit le tour du comptoir et s'assit, dos à lui. Sans un mot, elle sentit ses mains se poser au niveau de ses épaules et commencer à effectuer de constantes pressions. Son corps se détendit avec une rapidité qui lui fit l'effet d'un véritable calmant. Elle remarqua alors que son corps était beaucoup plus tendu que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Tous ses muscles semblaient libérés d'un insupportable poids, ces nerfs se relâchaient progressivement. Elle soupira comme une bienheureuse.

_ En effet ça aurait été dommage que tu passes ton chemin. J'aurais le temps d'attendre avec Cloud, c'est sûrement pas lui qui se préoccuperait que je sois stressée ou non, surtout à cause de lui.

Son état de bien être ne lui laissait plus la possibilité de penser, de réfléchir à ses propos. Les mots sortaient spontanément, et elle s'en fichait. Conscient de ça, le Turk fit comme si de rien n'était et la laissa parler, se libérer petit à petit.

_ Tiens ? A cause de lui ?

Il posa cette question d'un ton complètement détaché, qui eut l'effet souhaité.

_ De lui… probablement à cause de moi aussi… sans doute… j'ai l'impression parfois de me comporter encore comme une petite fille, oui, une petite fille qui s'accroche à un rêve pourtant inaccessible, incapable de se raisonner sur l'état des choses… Dis Reno, c'est mal de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors que c'est une perte de temps ?

Elle avait formulé sa question en se retournant vers lui. C'est par le biais de cette question qu'elle commença à se confier, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle voulait en parler, elle en avait assez de garder toutes ses questions sans réponses CENSEES, car toute question a une réponse, mais la nôtre n'est que rarement la bonne.

Il la fixa, et reposa ses mains sur ses jambes. Il pinça légèrement des lèvres et poussa un léger soupir.

_ Si ça te rend autant à cran, ouais, ça sert à rien.

_ Mais je ne suis pas sans arrêt à cran ! C'est juste que quand…

_ Quand il redisparait, c'est ça ? Quand il n'est pas dans les alentours, tu sais que c'est pour se remettre en question, se ressasser inlassablement le passé, jouer au gros dur insensible.

_ Je sais bien mais… il n'était pas comme ça avant, peut être changera-t-il de nouveau au fil du temps ?

_ On change par rapport à nos expériences vécues. Tu lui feras pas oublié ce qui a pu se passer dans sa vie. Ca reste et restera un fardeau pour ce type. Et c'est souvent les pires trucs qui nous emmerdent le plus longtemps.

_ Tu essaies de me dire qu'il sera déprimé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… ?

_ Peut être pas. Mais tu fais en quelque sorte partie de ce passé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Enfin j'veux dire, c'est pas d'aujourd'hui que tu le connais, vrai ? Et tu étais avec lui quand il est revenu à Midgar, tu fais donc partie de tout ce qu'il a pu vivre ici. Tu vois un peu où j'veux en venir ?

_ Qu'il sera heureux en tournant la page sur tout ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

_ En gros…

_ Tu es ignoble Reno.

Son ton n'aurait pu être plus froid qu'à cet instant. Elle n'a jamais pu supporter l'idée que Cloud puisse abandonner tout et tout le monde aussi facilement que le souffle du vent puisse faire voleter une légère plume. Mais il le pouvait, c'était bien là le problème, et Tifa se forçait à ne pas regarder cela en face.

_ C'est moi qui suis ignoble ? Ou cette vérité ?

Elle se rassit sur le tabouret, mollement. Cela lui était insupportable de savoir qu'il avait raison. Du moins pour l'instant, car elle espérait vraiment que Cloud soit capable de remonter la pente du ravin depuis lequel il ne voulait émerger.

_ J'aimerai l'attendre tu sais…. Je suis presque sûre qu'il peut se ressaisir…

_ Même les plus belles plantes se fanent au bout d'un moment.

Elle le regarda hébétée, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre, tandis qu'appuyé au comptoir il reprit nonchalamment une gorgée de son verre bientôt vide, comme si de rien.

_ Reno ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Tu n'attends personne toi ?

_ Non, je m'attache pas à ce qui peut facilement se perdre, encore moins à ce que je peux pas avoir.

Elle soupira, et plongea son visage dans ses mains, comme si cela pouvait la couper à tout jamais de la réalité. Un long silence s'en suivit.

_ Je t'envie.

_ Ca n'a rien de marrant tous les jours, mais au moins ça protège du pire.

_ Je te croyais vraiment impulsif, agissant spontanément, et à ta guise. Je me rends compte encore une fois que même quand je crois connaître les gens, j'apprends toujours d'eux.

_ Parce que tu crois que j'le suis pas ?

_ Tu me parais plus réfléchi que je ne le pensais.

_ Et tu penses que j'aurais réfléchi à ça ?

Laissant sa question en suspens, il s'empara du menton de Tifa du bout des doigts pour tourner son visage vers lui, et se leva légèrement pour y déposer un baiser. Contre toute attente, Tifa ne réagit pas. Lui, comme elle, se seraient attendus à ce que le Turk ait la mâchoire défoncée à coups de poing, mais elle restait interdite devant ce geste…

_ …inattendu…

Le mot sortit quand il recula ses lèvres des siennes, lâchant son menton par la même occasion. Il la fixait toujours, mais ne disait rien. L'atmosphère était à la limite du palpable, non pour lui, mais pour cette jeune femme se posant mille et une questions par seconde. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et commencer à se tourner vers la sortie.

_ Tu réfléchis trop.

C'est comme si ces paroles avaient subitement vidé son esprit tout entier. Elle se leva d'un bond, et en quelque pas, se colla au dos du Turk, l'enserrant par la taille. Il s'arrêta, et se surprit à fermer les yeux à ce contact, comme s'il en était soulagé.

_ Reste…

_ Suffit de demander.

Elle desserra son étreinte pour lui permettre de lui faire à nouveau face. Plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux bleus de Reno, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage, et cette fois ce fut elle qui approcha sa bouche de celle qu'elle venait de goûter. Ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure rousse pour lui permettre un baiser plus appuyé, plus fougueux, un baiser comme elle n'en avait eu depuis voilà maintenant longtemps. Qui aurait cru que ce serait son ancien ennemi qui le lui offrirai ?

Elle avait rendu le contact plus brut, et il aimait ça. Il ne remuait pas le petit doigt et la laissait entreprendre ce qu'elle désirait, il voulait qu'elle se libère comme elle le souhaitait. Il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, et le souffle chaud de la brune contre sa peau lui donna envie de la dévorer. Toujours entrouvertes, elle les redéposa près de celles de Reno, lançant une invitation des plus tentantes, qu'il ne refusa pas. Presque timidement, la langue mutine du roux vint à la rencontre de celle de la combattante, et commença dès lors une délicate danse. Si cela aurait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà prise sauvagement, probablement sur le comptoir à proximité, l'aurait faite hurler et serait reparti, satisfait. Avait-il donc tant changé que ça ? Sur le coup, il ricana intérieurement : c'était lui qui se posait beaucoup trop de questions à cet instant.

Ce fut de sentir de fins doigts sous sa chemise qui le fit sortir de ses pensées encombrantes. Tifa avait faufilé ses mains par-dessous le vêtement blanc pour parcourir de ses doigts les formes musclées du Turk. Depuis, leurs corps s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, si près qu'il pensa qu'il serait peut être bientôt difficile de se séparer.

_ J'sais bien que les gens sont pas aussi alcoolique que moi pour tout le temps squatter ici, mais on risque d'être légèrement à la vue de tout le monde si quelqu'un arrive pour venir vider une bouteille. Et puis, les vitres sont tellement propres, t'imagines même pas comment on voit de l'extérieur.

L'intonation de sa voix soutira un franc rire de la part de Tifa qui se recula et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner la petite pancarte sur CLOSED. Avec un petit sourire mystérieux, elle passa à coté de Reno, lui prenant la main au passage, et continua sa route vers les escaliers de derrière le comptoir pour être certaine de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Fourrant sa main libre dans sa poche, Reno la suivit sans un mot, bien enthousiaste à l'idée de ce que qui allait se passer. Tout en progressant dans l'escalier, il se souvint qu'à l'époque déjà, lors de leur traque de Cloud et sa bande, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent physiquement. Il faut avouer qu'elle a toujours eu ce qu'il faut, où il faut, mais il n'avait jamais, aussi tordu soit il, forcer une femme à l'accompagner dans son lit. Il sourit en se disant qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin. Il s'empêchait de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Rude, il n'a qu'à mieux s'y prendre avec les femmes aussi, lui n'y pouvait rien. Il n'en parlerai pas, et voilà tout. Cela dit, il avait appris à connaître cette femme avec le temps, et il ne serait pas stupide de dire qu'ils étaient presque devenus des amis.

Il referma la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait atterri. C'était celle qui se trouvait en face de l'espèce de débarras que Cloud occupait le peu de fois qu'il logeait ici, et où il recevait Reno pour discuter. Cette chambre-ci comportait deux lits de deux places, et il comprit alors que c'était par respect que Tifa se dirigeait non pas vers le premier lit où les enfants avaient l'habitude de dormir, mais vers celui le plus éloigné de la porte, près de la fenêtre, en d'autre terme, le sien. Il se demanda alors brièvement et avec cynisme combien de fois Cloud a bien pu s'y « reposer ». Laissant sa question s'envoler comme si il ne se l'était jamais posé, il tira légèrement la main qui le tenait encore pour que Tifa fasse volte face, il l'amena alors un peu plus vers lui, la voulant encore plus proche. Il pencha son visage pour humer le doux parfum de sa chevelure sombre, et continua à se diriger plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres parvinrent à cet appétissant cou sur lequel il déposa un langoureux baiser. C'était comme ci il avait appuyer sur un bouton PLAY, car aussitôt à ce contact, Tifa resserra son étreinte, comme si elle en réclamait plus. L'ambiance se réchauffait fortement, ses lèvres sur son cou devinrent plus sadiques, et tandis que ses dents vinrent à la rencontre de sa chair, les doigts de Tifa se crispèrent plus fortement sur son dos. Il voulait la laisser faire quelque temps auparavant ? Que neni ! Sa main chopa la ferme cuisse de la brune, l'incitant à faire corps à corps avec lui, la seconde jambe venant rejoindre la première en un léger bond pour entourer son bassin tandis que des bras lui enserraient la nuque. Il se tourna sur sa gauche, et plaqua Tifa contre le mur qui lui faisait maintenant face, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé à de la stupéfaction, ses doigts s'agrippant encore plus à l'uniforme du Turk.

Laissant son cou désormais marqué, il revint vers ces douces lèvres qu'il se hâta de dévorer, sa langue devenant beaucoup moins discrète et délicate que quelques minutes plus tôt, lui maintenant désormais une main contre le mur, prise qui se transforma un instant après en un entrelacement de leurs doigts, signe réel de la volonté de la jeune femme de continuer à arpenter ce chemin des plus alléchants. Leurs soupirs s'entremêlaient, les caresses de leurs langues apportant toujours plus chaleur et excitation. Délaissant la main qu'il tenait, il reposa la sienne au niveau des reins de Tifa, et s'éloigna alors du mur pour s'asseoir sur le lit, lui permettant dès lors de rester collée à lui. Stoppant la prise de ses jambes sur son bassin, la jeune femme se mit sur ses genoux et s'éleva pour pouvoir dominer le Turk de sa hauteur, ses mains s'agrippant à cette chevelure de feu tandis que celui-ci entreprenait de lentement abaisser la fermeture-éclair de son petit haut, l'enlevant délicatement des épaule de la brune.

Ce changement de tempérament, de la fougue à la quasi-tendresse laissait Tifa dans un état pas possible d'envie. Il jouait avec le temps, la laissant mijoter, la poussant à l'impatience. Il fit d'ailleurs de même avec le petit tissu blanc qui restait, faisant doucement promener ses doigts sous le vêtements, procurant des frissons à la jeune femme, ses mains repartant même au niveau de sa chute de reins, continuant ses atroces et suaves caresses. Tifa ne put s'empêcher de sortir un profond soupir, ses gestes la faisait entrer dans un intense état de félicité, et comme pour le remercier, elle releva de ses mains le visage presque impassible de Reno pour se délecter à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle dut alors se séparer un instant de ce plaisir le temps que Reno puisse la débarrasser du vêtement qui fit découvrir son avantageuse poitrine. Poitrine sur laquelle il pressa sa langue de parcourir les moindres recoins, léchouillant, suçotant, mordillant, tandis que l'objet de son désir plongea le nez dans ses cheveux roux, fermant les yeux, savourant, tout simplement.

Il dégustait ce qu'il avait sous les lèvres, cette ferme et généreuse partie de son anatomie que beaucoup convoitaient, il la trouvait exquise, cette poitrine, ce corps, ce tempérament, il ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'à cet instant, et il ferait tout son possible pour que cette expérience charnelle entre eux deux soit aussi étourdissant pour lui comme pour elle. C'est alors qu'il sentit ces doigts désormais familiers déboutonner sa chemise avec grâce, pour ensuite sentir le contact de ces chaudes paumes se frottant avec ferveur le long de son torse et de ses flancs. Il se sentit alors poussé en arrière, il se posa donc sur les draps, laissant à la brune le plaisir de dévorer à son tour une peau qui se dévoilait peu à peu.

Son corps était fin, mais musclé, comme elle avait pu s'en apercevoir auparavant à l'aveuglette. Sa bouche y déposa de timides baisers, tandis que ses ongles le marquaient très légèrement. Il l'attrapa par un de ces bras et l'incita à remonter jusqu'à son visage, elle ne se fit pas prier. Tandis qu'il se reculait plus sur le lit pour qu'il puisse y poser ses pieds, Tifa se plaça entre ses jambes maintenant repliées, et commença presque instinctivement à balancer des reins, se frottant alors à la petite bosse qu'elle sentait au niveau de l'entrejambe du Turk. En même temps que ces mouvements de hanches, la brune jouait de sa langue au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam, dérivant au creux de son cou pour de nouveau rejoindre pour un ballet en plein air la langue de Reno.

Les mouvements de bassin très significatifs de Tifa ne pouvaient plus laisser place à la retenue, il s'échauffait et ne pouvait faire autrement que de le laisser paraître. Tandis qu'il prit plaisir à savourer un fougueux baiser, ses mains placées sur ses hanches suivaient les mouvements langoureux du corps de la fille, avant de subitement la retourner pour se placer au dessus d'elle, accentuant leur échange buccal ponctué de soupirs de plus en plus éloquents, alors que la belle le rapprochait encore plus de son corps en l'entourant de nouveau de ces jambes, Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette douleur due à cette excitation montante à son entrejambe le tiraillait, il desserra alors d'un geste brusque ce qui venait de l'entourer et entreprit l'ouverture du pantalon noir, l'enlevant en même temps que le sous vêtement qu'il constata déjà bien humide.

Elle perçut dans les gestes de Reno une impatience croissante, qui ne faisait qu'accroître son propre empressement. C'est alors qu'un fou rire nerveux s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle le vit bien embêté par les chaussures qu'il avait totalement oublié d'enlever et qui bloquait donc le retrait du vêtement.

_ Raaah mais satanées godasses ! Mais ris pas bordel !

Alors qu'il parvint à se débarrasser de tout ce qui encombrait, Tifa se releva des draps et entoura la nuque du roux d'un bras, lui parlant en un souffle.

_ Maintenant…

Le regardant au plus profond de ces yeux bleus, son autre main vint à la rencontre du pantalon du Turk, abaissant la fermeture-éclair et le déboutonnant, puis baissant légèrement ses vêtements pour sortir avec plus d'aise ce qui allait la faire, sans aucun doute, monter au ciel.

Ne lâchant pas son regard du sien, Reno prit sa cuisse gauche par le bras, et tout en se penchant de nouveau sur elle, ramena sa jambe plus près de son corps, et, sans attendre le moindre consentement, effectua un coup de rein sec et violent, laissant ainsi son membre excité se loger en elle, lui soutirant alors un douloureux cri.

Elle était forte, elle en avait connu des durs dans sa vie, la souffrance du corps et du cœur, elle connaissait. Cette souffrance ci, mêlée à un intense plaisir charnelle n'était guère la même. Elle criait aux mouvements brutaux et continus du Turk mais elle approuvait, c'est comme si elle en avait besoin, d'offrir son corps à cet homme qui la transportait maintenant aux portes de l'orgasme, comme si la tristesse et la rancœur qui l'habitait avaient besoin d'être libérées par l'union de leurs corps, de leurs sueurs, de leurs souffles et de leurs voix, comme si le cri qui lui sortait maintenant de la gorge et qui n'était autre que le prénom du Turk était une libération, une reconnaissance à l'homme qui lui procurait des sensations qui la faisaient enfin sentir elle-même. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour du torse de Reno et ses jambes autour de son bassin, ressentant comme jamais cette lancinante chaleur dans son bas ventre, tandis que les allés et retour de celui du roux s'accéléraient sans cesse, sa voix rauque se perdant dans celle de la brune qui s'abandonnait totalement à lui.

Il s'abandonnait totalement, il s'était enfin uni charnellement avec la jeune femme, son excitation à son paroxysme, les mouvements de son corps toujours plus violents, les gouttes de sueurs se formant progressivement, sur son dos, son torse, ses tempes, chaque partie de son anatomie ressentant le plaisir procuré, ses yeux toujours rivés sur sa partenaire qu'il voyait crier. Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait avoir complètement disparu, le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne sentait que très légèrement les ongles de la brune se planter dans son dos alors qu'en réalité celui-ci était presque à sang, il ne s'excitait que davantage d'entendre son nom sortir de la gorge de la fille, jusqu'au moment de ressentir le corps de celle-ci se contracter pour enfin atteindre le stade de l'orgasme, et pour qu'enfin lui-même se libère en elle en un râle…

Elle s'était endormie presque aussitôt après qu'ils aient eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle. Il avait reboutonné son pantalon et était resté torse nu, assis sur le bord du lit, continuant à la regarder dans son sommeil, et détournant subitement le regard vers la porte, où se tenait un homme blond aux yeux d'où émanait une étrange lueur mako, lâchant un bouquet de fleur qui tomba au sol…


	2. Are you alive ?

_Suite de ma fic _Who can open their heart ?_ que je ne compte pas terminer là tout compte fait. Attention, l'histoire part dans un style un peu différent du premier chapitre, et il est question de flashback, donc un peu tordu dans le déroulement des évènements. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même. Une bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3_

* * *

Plongée dans une semi pénombre, Tifa regardait silencieusement les timides lumières émanant des fenêtres des habitations avoisinantes qui compromettaient un peu l'apparition progressive des étoiles tapissant ce ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Sans détourner son regard de la vitre devant laquelle elle se tenait, ses jambes se plièrent pour faire mollement retomber son fessier sur le matelas moelleux. Comment avaient-ils tous pu en arriver là ? Elle était la première fautive et était prête à en assumer toute la responsabilité, mais tout avait pris des proportions considérables et elle ne pouvait qu'être envahie par le remord suite à cet angoissant après midi…

**

Un bruit sourd l'avait tirée de son court sommeil. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci s'agrandirent à leur paroxysme quand elle aperçut un Cloud au regard assassin, le poing encore levé, et un Reno prenant appui sur la petite commode grâce à laquelle il cherchait à se relever, la joue rouge et progressivement enflée. Au pied du blond avait chu un imposant bouquet de lys blanc, ses fleurs préférées. Cloud tourna alors vivement la tête vers les draps sous lesquels elle se blottissait, nue.

_ Tu me fais honte. Une vraie catin ! prononça-t-il crûment entre ses dents avant de lui tourner le dos et s'apprêter à partir. C'est alors qu'il fut stoppé par le Turk qui avait bondi dessus par derrière, le plaquant violemment au sol. Le conflit débuta dans la chambrée pour se poursuivre dans le couloir sous les bruits de coups, de fracas et sous les cris implorants de Tifa. Du sang perlait sur le sourcil blond de l'ex-Soldat avant de continuer sa route le long de son visage, mais également de la lèvre supérieure du Turk qui faisait pleuvoir des gouttelettes sur leur passage, alors qu'au contraire du sang, c'était des larmes qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme impuissante.

_ Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, c'est ma faute ! hurlait-elle en vain d'une voix tremblante. Mais ce fut comme si ils ne l'entendaient pas et les injures, les menaces l'un envers l'autre accompagnant leurs coups foisonnaient.

_ Je n'aurais même pas eu la bêtise de m'essouffler à te tuer si tu ne m'avais pas attaqué par derrière comme un lâche !

_ T'arrives même pas à t'en occuper de cette fille, tu crois qu'elle va attendre quelqu'un à qui elle appartient pas et qui la rend malheureuse ? rétorqua le rouquin avec un sourire narquois qui lui valut de nouveau toute la fureur du poing de Cloud dans sa mâchoire, ce qui n'ôta pas pour autant le rictus de dédain des lèvres sanguinolentes du Turk.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, bien trop vite même pour permettre à Tifa d'intervenir pour éviter le pire. Sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle essayait de se faire entendre à travers le tumulte de la bagarre, tenant sobrement un drap près d'elle pour cacher sa peau dénudée, elle plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche lorsque le pied de Cloud se dirigea droit vers l'abdomen de Reno lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors que l'escalier se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière lui.

**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Turk bénéficiait des soins des médecins compétents de la Shinra. En vain, pensait la jeune fille. Son corps avait subi de nombreuses lésions suite aux coups attribués par le Soldat et par sa vertigineuse chute sur les marches en bois de chêne, mais le plus grave restait toutefois le violent coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête, le haut de son corps ayant terminé sa course sur le rebord de l'étagère en bas de l'escalier. Il s'était aussitôt évanoui, le sang ne tardant guère à s'écouler sur le sol. Depuis, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Depuis, elle tournait en rond, jonglant entre le bar et les bâtiments hospitaliers de la Shinra. C'était envahie d'une profonde crainte qu'elle avait décidé de s'y rendre afin de prendre des nouvelles du Turk. Tout d'abord submergée et freinée par la culpabilité, elle fut ensuite poussée par son inquiétude de ne pas savoir dans quel état Cloud l'avait laissé.

**

C'était avec une quasi indifférence qu'il était sorti du 7ème Ciel, enjambant le corps inerte de celui qu'il avait approché des portes de la mort en l'espace de quelques secondes, et il partit, sans un mot, sans une expression, non pas à cause des éventuels ennuis que ses actes pourraient lui occasionner, mais sans nul doute parce qu'il pensait ne plus rien avoir à faire en ces lieux. Un court instant perdue dans ses pensées qui fusaient à cent à l'heure, Tifa s'était tout à coup précipité sur cet amant d'une fois pour évaluer son état. Ne sachant guère quoi faire de plus devant son inconscience et cette mare de sang, elle avait recherché dans sa sombre tenue de Turk, les mains tremblantes, son PHS afin d'appeler plus sûre personne capable de lui venir en aide. Le téléphone en main, elle parcourut la liste des derniers appels reçus, le premier étant celui de Tseng. Son doigt se posa rapidement sur la touche verte. Entre sa voix tremblotante et son souffle coupé par ses pleurs, elle parvint néanmoins à relater le fil de l'histoire au supérieur du roux, se sentant bien trop dépassée par les évènements pour prendre la peine de passer outre le pourquoi du comment, à savoir cette aventure qui fut le déclanchement de tout. Compréhensif, le chef des Turks ne lui fit aucune réflexion risquant de la mettre bien plus mal à l'aise ou affolée qu'elle ne l'était déjà au vu de la situation, et alors qu'il continuait à lui parler à travers le combiné pour la rassurer, lui et ses hommes étaient déjà en route.

Lorsque Reno fut transporté vers l'un des hélicoptères de la Shinra, l'Utaien posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui priant de ne parler à quiconque de ce qui s'était déroulé et enfin ajouté que Reno serait entre de bonnes mains.

Cependant, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle pendant la semaine qui suivit. Peut être était-il mort sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, peut être tout allait pour le mieux, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Et c'était ces questions sans réponses, et surtout les incessantes interrogations de ses amis qui intensifièrent son stress.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu sembles si tendue en ce moment ?_

Seul Vincent semblait avoir compris que rien ne la tirerait de cet étrange silence. Et c'était ces échanges avec lui de paroles simples, toutes plus communes les unes que les autres qui lui suffirent à la soulager un peu du poids qu'elle avait en elle. Mais un jour…

_ … Tifa, dis moi sincèrement, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

_ P… pardon ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les yeux carmins de l'ex-Turk s'étaient plongés dans les siens, et à cet instant, la jeune femme ne serait probablement jamais capable d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressentie. C'était comme si il l'avait percé à jour… Non. Il savait déjà, elle en était certaine. Avait-il eu vent des évènements de la semaine précédente ou alors sa capacité d'analyse arrivait-elle à ce degré de précision ? Sur le coup, elle s'en ficha. Complètement même. Ses mots lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'elle s'était pécipitée en dehors du bar pour prendre la direction des nouveaux bâtiments Shinra d'Edge, courant à faire perdre halène à un sportif de haut niveau. Mais, bien entendu, entre parvenir devant leurs immeubles et pouvoir les parcourir sans problèmes, il y avait une sacré différence.

_ Laissez moi aller dans vos locaux hospitaliers !

_ Je vous répéte Mademoiselle que vous avez besin de l'autorisation écrite d'un membre du service de…

_ Appelez moi Tseng des Turk ! J'exige de m'entretenir avec lui ! avait-elle hurlé en abattant son poing sur le comptoir qui la séparait encore du personnel administratif qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_ Le Chef des Turk est actuellement en mission, et nous seront obligé d'employer la force si vous ne vous…

_ Mademoiselle Lockheart ? Suivez moi.

Elle s'était vivement retournée à l'appel de son nom et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec nul autre que le collègue de Reno : Rude. Coupé dans son speech menaçant, celui qui avait vainement tenter de se faire comprendre de la jeune barmaid n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire à l'instant même où le Turk s'était immiscé dans la dispute. En effet, les « hommes en noir » avaient en quelque sorte le dernier mot sur n'importe quelle décision prise à la Shinra tant qu'elles n'étaient pas prises par le Président lui-même. Et ça, ce n'était inscrit dans aucun document, c'était simplement devenu une des mœurs de la maison.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle suivit Rude qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs dans le fond du vaste hall. Aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, ils regardaient défilé la ville à travers la baie vitrée du petit espace où ils se tenaient à mesure qu'il gravissait les étages. Tout avait l'air d'être redevenu exactement comme deux ans auparavant. Tifa avait l'impression que tout était retranscrit à l'identique, les immenses bâtiments avec leur imposant hall et leurs élégants ascenseurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de discrètement sourire en se rappelant que c'était également avec Rude qu'ils avaient pris l'ascenseur, elle et ses compagnons pris en filature, et que ce fut au dernier étage de leur folle cavale qu'ils l'avaient rencontrer pour la première fois… Cet infernal Turk à la crinière de feu aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible. Comme il avait changé…

Une petite sonnerie indiqua qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à l'étage souhaité et la fit dans le même temps reprendre ses esprits. Le cœur battant de plus en plus la chamade au rythme effréné de ses pas, ils avaient traversé une série de couloirs interminables et se ressemblant tous tellement qu'elle se demandait comment on pouvait se guider aussi instinctivement au travers de l'immeuble sans s'y perdre.

_ Tseng m'a demandé de t'amener ici si tu décidais de venir un jour le voir…

Le son inattendu de sa voix l'avait fait quelque peu sursauter, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'il s'adresse à elle pour lui annoncer ça, et elle s'attendait encore moins être arrivée, sans même s'en rendre compte, devant cette imposante vitre dont le rideau qu'une personne qui semblait être une infirmière tirait progressivement laissait à sa vue l'intérieur de la pièce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

_Une vraie salle d'hôpital_ pensa-t-elle totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

_Peut être aurais-je du amener une plante verte pour embellir un peu tout ça ? _

_Infirmière, vous ne pourriez pas lui enlever tous ces tuyaux ? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait se voir relié à tous ces tubes !_

_Et toi, Cloud, tu me parais si calme.. Toi aussi, pourquoi es-tu là ? _

Alors qu'elle prononçait au fin fond de son esprit des pensées plus insensées les unes que les autres, c'était dans un silence absolu qu'elle restait les yeux rivés sur Cloud, assis aux côtés du lit où le Turk qu'il avait manqué de tuer semblait en proie d'un éternel sommeil.

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
